In the related art, as a moving device, for example, a sunroof device described in Japanese Patent No. 4411985 (Reference 1) is known. The sunroof device includes a movable panel (moving body), a pair of guide rails extending in a forward and rearward direction having an interval therebetween in a width direction of a vehicle, a pair of connecting guides that are movably mounted along both guide rails and correspond to both-side edge portions of the movable panel in the width direction of the vehicle, and a pair of cables (drive belts) that drive the two connecting guides such that they move. Thus, both the connecting guides are driven by both cables such that they move and thereby a state (position and the like) of the movable panel is changed.
Moreover, the connecting guides are manufactured by outsert molding resin (shoes) on an iron plate (connecting portion) forming a backbone.
However, in Reference 1, for the connecting guides, two types of bilateral symmetry are required and two types of the iron plate, resin from which the connecting guides are made, and molds for molding them are naturally required. Therefore, it is inevitable that the number of manufacturing man-hours of the connecting guides will increase.